


It's Okay

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Confessions, F/F, Sadness, True Love, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Lexa asks a question... Clarke answers even though Lexa already knew....





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Promise I have the next part to my fluffy stuff coming... I've just had a lot of different emotions on my mind lately and this one hit me like a brick so I had to write it down.. Feel free to comment :)

It was quiet outside. 

There was a light breeze and the light from the moon was cutting through the trees. The silence around them was comfortable. Everything about them was comfortable now. It had been a rocky few weeks but now they were here. Back where they belonged. 

Clarke and Lexa. 

Lexa breathed in the scent of Clarke’s shampoo. Her head rested on Lexa’s shoulder as they quietly enjoyed the feel of the hammock swaying back and forth. Lexa turned her head slightly, placing a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. The blonde sighed and snuggled closer to her. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Lexa requested, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Clarke opened her eyes. Her girlfriend’s words moved through her ears and caused her stomach to drop. Everything was getting better. They had moved on from Clarke’s moody behavior. From the guilt, unknowingly to Lexa, that was eating her up inside. The distant nature that followed her everywhere they went. 

One word responses. Unable to make eye contact. All of that was gone. 

But the guilt still reared its ugly head sometimes. Clarke knew this was the opportunity to clear the air. To really start over. 

“Clarke?” 

“I cheated on you.” The words tumbled from Clarke’s lips faster than she could swallow them down. 

Her hand gripped the front of Lexa’s shirt and her body shifted so her leg was locked over her girlfriend’s. A fear like this had never overtaken her before. The fear that Lexa would peel her body away from her. That she would get up from the hammock they shared, walking back into their home, and leave. 

Forever. 

When Lexa placed her hand over the Clarke’s, her thumb brushing gently over growing white knuckles, Clarke relaxed. Her grip loosened and she shifted her leg to relieve that pressure as well. The silence continued for a moment. All she could hear was the rapid beating of Lexa’s heart. 

“I know.” Lexa confessed, cutting into the thickness around them. 

Clarke pushed herself up just a bit. Her eyes met the green staring back at her. “You know?” 

Lexa simply nodded as she continued to study her loves features. Caressing every inch of her face. 

Clarke leaned into the touch just a bit. She felt undeserving of the attention she was receiving but she couldn’t shy away from it. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Lexa shrugged her shoulder. “I didn’t want to accuse you. I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell me yourself.” Her hand moved to Clarke’s soft blonde hair and she began to stroke it gently. “I know you, Clarke.” She explained, her eyes dancing over the blonde’s features. “When you shut down… I knew something was wrong with you… with us.” Her eyes continued their exploration of her love’s face. “I started overthinking. Going over every possible scenario. Then I saw her and I just…” She sighed, pausing her caress for just a moment before running her fingers through Clarke’s soft blonde hair. “I just had a feeling.” Her eyes finally met Clarke’s. “It’s okay.” 

“But, it’s not.” Clarke corrected. She tried to shuffle closer so she could stroke her fingers down Lexa’s jaw. “I’m not trying to make an excuse. I’m not trying to justify what I did.” Her eyes widened for just a brief moment when a thought flashed through her mind. “I didn’t sleep with her.” 

“I never said you did...” 

“I know but I wanted to make that clear.” 

“Okay…” 

Clarke looked down a for a moment. She continued to trace Lexa’s jawline. “It was just a kiss. One kiss. That’s all.” Her gaze raised to Lexa. “I was so confused. I didn’t know what happened or how it even happened. I felt awful.” Her vision started to blur with the tears building behind her eyes. “I was afraid I was going to lose you, Lexa. I…” She felt the wet streak on her cheek and closed her eyes at the feel of Lexa wiping it away. 

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa said, softly. She continued to stroke her cheek. “I forgive you.” 

Clarke opened her eyes and Lexa felt her breath catch. The water brimming along them made them a shade of blue Lexa had never seen. She ushered Clarke forward and placed a small kiss on her lips. She felt Clarke’s tears stain her own cheek and she moved back to look into her sad eyes. 

“Please don’t cry.” 

“I feel awful.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“You keep saying that but it still rips me apart inside.” 

Lexa sighed. She rested her forehead against Clarke’s. 

Clarke closed her eyes, releasing a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” 

Lexa smiled warmly. She pressed a kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose. “It’s okay.” 

“I don’t deserve you.” Clarke spoke softly, shifting down to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder once again. 

Lexa released a small, breathy chuckle. “That’s not true.” She stroked the top of Clarke’s head then pressed a kiss to her hair. “We all make mistakes. That doesn’t mean we don’t deserve to be loved.” Another small kiss. “And I love you. Always.” 

“I love you.” Clarke responded, turning her head to place a kiss to Lexa’s chest. She brushed her nose lightly against the soft cotton material of her girlfriend’s shirt. “We’re okay, right?” Her voice was small, broken. 

Lexa closed her eyes at the sound and the press of the kiss against her chest. When Clarke found her spot, resting her cheek against her stomach, Lexa released a breath she had no idea she was holding. Her hand tangled into blonde locks, massaging her scalp gently. Clarke’s hand gripped her shirt, tugging lightly as she waited for her answer. 

“We’re okay.” Lexa promised as she wrapped her arm around Clarke and pulled her close….


End file.
